Jealous?
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Kuroko merasa cemburu karena Kagami mengabaikan dirinya dan lebih memilih sms-an dengan Himuro.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Kuroko sedang ada di apatremen Kagami, menghabiskan waktu katanya. Wajarlah, toh namanya juga sepasang kekasih.

"Taiga-kun," panggil Kuroko pada Kagami yang sedang memainkan ponsel sambil tidur di kasurnya.

Kagami tidak merespon panggilan Kuroko, membuat Kuroko agak kesal. Maka itu Kuroko merangkak mendekati Kagami dan tidur telungkup di sebelahnya. "Taiga-kun," panggilnya lagi. Tapi Kagami sama sekali tidak merespon, jadi ia putuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang Kagami lihat di ponselnya.

 **Hai Taiga, lama tak jumpa. Sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?**

Itu pesan pertama, dari Himuro. Berarti yang memulai Himuro dahulu.

 **Ya, lama tak berjumpa Tatsuya. Aku sedang tidur-tiduran saja, kau? Aku juga sehat, kau sendiri?**

Pesan kedua, pesan balasan dari Kagami.

 **Aku sedang memikirkanmu di sini, hehe. Aku juga sehat kok. Apa kau sedang sendiri?**

Pesan ketiga yang membuat Kuroko kekesalannya yang tadinya 30% menjadi 40%. Apa-apaan itu Himuro bilang sedang memikirkan Kagami?

 **Oh ya? Kalau begitu nanti kita bisa bertemu, mau di mana? Aku sedang sendiri kok, kenapa?**

Pesan keempat yang membuat kekesalan Kuroko naik langsung 20%, menjadi 60%. Habis jelas-jelas Kuroko ada di sebelahnya dan jelas-jelas Kagami membukakan pintu untuknya tadi, tapi kenapa Kagami bilang ia sedang sendirian? Dan malah mengajak Himuro bertemu berdua di luar sana?

 **Hmm.. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ke apartemenmu dan menginap mungkin, apa boleh? Oh, aku ingin menelefonmu sih, tapi takut menganggu..**

Pesan kelima ini membuat kekesalan Kuroko menjadi 70%. Menginap? Bahkan Kuroko pun belum perah menginap di apartemen Kagami. Memang mereka saudara, tapi kan hanya saudara angkat bukan kandung. Apa pun bisa terjadi, bukan?

 **Tentu kau boleh menginap di apartemenku, pintuku terbuka lebar untukmu. Telefon? Telefon saja kalau kau mau..**

Pesan keenam yang berhasil membuat kekesalan Kuroko menjadi 100% –lebih kalau bisa. 'Terbuka lebar?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Aku ingin menginap saja tidak boleh. Kenapa Himuro diperbolehkan?'. Tidak ada kamus 'Himuro-san' atau 'panggilan hormat' lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kuroko sudah cemburu pada Himuro.

Sebelum Himuro membalas pesan itu dan Kagami semakin mengabaikannya, Kuroko mengambil ponsel Kagami lalu melemparnya asal ke karpet di sebelah kasur Kagami.

"O-oi, apa-apaan itu?!" geram Kagami.

Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan datar, tatapan matanya lebih tajam dari biasanya. "Apa yang apa-apaan, Taiga?" suaranya menjadi lebih serius –sangat serius.

Kagami merinding mendengar suara Kuroko, "O-oi.. Ke-kenapa kau melempar ponselku?" tanya Kagami takut-takut.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Kuroko balas bertanya.

Kagami mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "..Mengabaikanmu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Lalu?" tuntut Kuroko lagi.

"Eh? Entahlah.. Tapi, maaf Kuroko, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku sedang sms-an dengan Tatsuya tadi, dan kau tahu kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi kau bisa memaklumkannyakan?"

"Maklum?" ulang Kuroko yang dibalas anggukan Kagami. "Panggilan nama kecil, kangen-kangenan, acara mau menginap, pintumu terbuka lebar, mau telefonan, kau yang sedang sendiri? Maklum?" sambung Kuroko dengan nada penuh penekanan, tapi mukanya tetap datar –dan itu yang membuat moment ini semakin menyeramkan.

Kagami melebarkan matanya, "Tu-tunggu, jadi daritadi kau melihat isi pesanku?"

Kuroko menatap mata Kagami tajam, "Ada masalah, Taiga?" –bahkan Kuroko yang ini jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Akashi. Benar kata orang, kalau orang yang jarang-bahkan tidak bernah marah, akan terlihat sangat menyeramakan bila nantinya marah.

"Ti-tidak.." entah kenapa Kagami merasa takut dengan aura intimidasi _uke_ nya itu sekarang. Kuroko mengela nafas dalam diam lalu berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, "Kau mau kemana, Kuroko?"

Kuroko hanya berhenti, tidak memandang ke arah Kagami, "Sudah malam, aku ingin pulang."

Kagami menoleh pada jam yang ada di kamarnya, "Ini kan baru jam tujuh. Biasanya juga kau sampai jam sembilan baru minta aku antarkan pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin diantarkan olehmu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, ini belum terlalu malam." kata Kuroko lalu melangkah ke luar kamar Kagami.

'Mu'? tumben Kuroko tidak memanggilnya dengan namanya? Karena Kagami masih bingung akhirnya mengejar Kuroko ke depan. Bisa ia lihat Kuroko sedang merapihkan isi tasnya, bersiap ingin pulang. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku antarkan?" –Oh, _poor you_ Kuroko.. Kagami adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak peka pada perasaan kekasihnya sendiri.

Rambut poni Kuroko membatasi penglihatannya. Sesunguhnya di dalam sana matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap mengeluaran air mata yang sudah tidak muat untuk ditampung lagi itu. Tapi ia mencoba tegar. "Tidak. Tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkanku pulang lagi. Lain kali juga tidak usah."

"… Oh, baiklah kalau itu maumu.." kata Kagami. Ia mencerna lagi kata-kata Kuroko yang tadi, 'Lain kali juga tidak usah.'? Apa maksudnya? "Oi Kuroko, apa maksudnya 'lain kali tidak usah'?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang lau menghembuskannya, "Aku rasa ini sudah sampai batasnya. Aku minta putus darimu." jawab Kuroko masih dengan poni yang membingkai matanya.

Mata Kagami membelak kaget, ia membalikkan tubuh Kuroko yang sedang membelakianginya lalu mencengkram pundak Kuroko kuat. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta putus dariku?" Sungguh, Kagami tidak ingin kehilangan Kuroko. Ia sangat mencintai Kuroko, sangat.

Kuroko memberanikan menatap mata Kagami, dan terlihatlah mata yang sudah mengalirkan air mata itu. "Menurutmu kenapa, Taiga?" tanya Kuroko dengan senyum sendunya.

Sungguh demi apapun, senyum Kuroko barusan seperti menyayat hatinya dalam, menyebabkan luka yang sangat menyakitkan. "A-aku.. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau kenapa. Kau tahu aku ini tidak peka, tapi aku mohon jangan tunjukkan senyum itu.. Itu menyakitkan, Tetsuya.." lirih Kagami.

Kuroko agak kaget saat Kagami menyebut nama kecilnya sebagian kecil hatinya senang mendengar panggilan itu, tapi bagian hatinya yang lain jauh lebih sakit bila dibandingkan dengan panggilan baru Kagami untuknya itu.

"Sudahlah Taiga-kun, aku sudah lelah.." kata Kuroko tak kalah lirih.

Kagami menangkup muka Kuroko lalu menghapus jejak air mata itu, "Tetsuya maaf, aku janji aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi.. Aku mohon Tetsuya.." Kagami menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Kuroko.

Kuroko mengalihkan mata ke arah lain. Jujur, ia tidak tega melihat Kagami memohon seperti ini. "… Baiklah, aku maafkan.."

Kagami langsung menatap Kuroko penuh binar lalu memeluk Kuroko, "Benarkah? Oh, kau memang kekasihku yang paling mengerti tentangku, Tetsuya! Aku sungguh mencintaimu!"

"Taiga-kun, sesak.." kata Kuroko sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kagami.

Kagami reflek langsung melepas pelukannya, "Maaf,"

"Tapi ada syaratnya, Taiga-kun.." kata Kuroko.

"Oke, apa pun yang kau inginkan akan aku penuhi." ucap Kagami tegas.

Kuroko menatap Kagami datar, "Aku mau kapan saja dapat menginap di apartemenmu."

"Eh? Jangan!" tolak Kagami tegas.

Kuroko tertegun karena Kagami menolaknya telak, "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya. Walau mukanya masih datar, tapi hatinya sakit lagi.

Kagami mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "K-kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu," kata Kagami dibalas anggukkan Kuroko. "A-aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri bila sedang di dekat orang yang aku sukai.." mata Kagami menolak memandang Kuroko.

Tanpa disadari mata Kuroko berbinar senang, bibirnya membuat sebuah _kurva_ melengkung ke atas, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Kagami. "Tidak usah menahan diri Taiga-kun, aku bisa memaklumkan yang itu kalau kau melakukannya." Katanya dengan muka yang memerah.

Kagami yang melihat muka Kuroko memerah menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Y-ya, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi..?" katanya sambil mencari objek lain selain Kuroko yang masih setia memeluknya dan membenamkan mukanya di dada Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Jadi hari ini aku boleh menginap kan?" tanya Kuroko dengan penuh harap, sekali lagi, walau mukanya masih tetap datar.

"Ugh.. Y-yeah.. Terserahmu saja.." Dan Kuroko pun tersenyum kecil dengan tulus.

 **Omake**

"Taiga-kun," panggil Kuroko sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak kiri Kagami.

"Ya?" balas Kagami sambil mengelus surai _baby blue_ Kuroko.

"Pilih Tetsuya atau Tatsuya?" tanya Kuroko sambil melirik mata Kagami.

Kagami menaikkan alisnya bingung, tapi akhirnya tetap ia jawab. "Tentu Tetsuya, donk. Memang kenapa?"

"Hm? Tatsuya?" ulang Kuroko.

Kagami menyerit bingung, jelas-jelas tadi ia mengucapkan 'Tetsuya' bukan 'Tatsuya'. Apakah pacarnya ini mempunyai gangguan telinga? "Aku bilang 'Tetsuya' tadi, Tetsuya."

"Tatsuya?"

'Tetsuya," nada Kagami agak meninggi.

"Tatsuya?"

Oh Kagami geram sekarang, "Tetsuya!"

"Tatsuya."

"Tetsuya!"

"Tatsuya."

"Tetsuya!"

"Tetsuya."

"Tatsuya!"

"…"

"E-eh! Maksudku 'Tetsuya'! Sungguh, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko tersenyum simpul, "Ya, aku tahu.. Aku hanya mengerjaimu kok," katanya.

Kagami tertohok, merasa kesal karena dikerjai. "Sini kau Tetsuya!" kata Kagami sambil mencoba mengelitiki pinggang Kuroko.

Hari yang indah, bukan?

FIN

Maafkan saya kalau ini OOC, terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
